Worst mistake
by flyingmutatedmonkeysqurrils23
Summary: Sakura and Shikamaru both knew something was wrong with Naruto and Ino. However they weren't ready for what was wrong or how broken either of them were because of it.
1. What the hell happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or characters.

This is my second Naruto fanfict. I sincerely hope this one is a lot better than the first.

ANIME AND FANFICTIONS ARE MY LIFE. And yes I do realize that it makes it seem as if I have no life, however that is a completely true statement.

Talking

"Thinking"

'Mind conversation'

"_Kyuubi_"

* * *

Sakura knew something was wrong with both Naruto and Ino, the latter locking herself in her room and not speaking to anyone, going as far as setting up a food slot in her door. The former of the two constantly taking missions, hell he hasn't been to his apartment in a month. Both Naruto and Ino started acting weird five months ago but a month ago was when they both started acting like this. She felt hurt that Naruto wouldn't talk to her after all they been through but it hurt worse that Ino wouldn't talk to her. Sakura had thought that they were finally best friends again, that they could tell each other everything; I mean sure they still called each other name but it was like their term of endearment or at least she thought so. Sakura knew what she had to do, as much as it hurt to think that Ino would tell someone else what was wrong instead of her. She went to the only other person she knew Ino trusted as much if not more than her. Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru knew something was wrong. He hadn't heard naruto around the village for a month, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong no matter how hard he tried. One thing he did know it had to do with what was wrong with Ino, because she also had not been heard from her in a month as well. So when he was approached by the only other person close to both of the troublesome blonds he wasn't all that surprised.

"Shikamaru."

"Troublesome. Hello Sakura." Replied Shikamaru

"What's wrong with Ino? And don't tell me nothing is wrong with her I know there's something wrong with her." Asked Sakura

"Figures you'd notice too. Honestly I don't know. And while were on this topic what's wrong with naruto?" countered Shikamaru

"I have no idea. He won't talk to me; I haven't seen him in a month," Sakura sat down with and exasperated sigh "Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?" asked Shikamaru

"We need to help them don't we?" whispered Sakura

"*sigh* troublesome but yeah. I think you should try and talk to Ino ya know girl stuff relating and I'll talk to Naruto, sound good?"

"Shikamaru I was slightly offended by that statement. But yeah sure."

"Heh, sorry. See you later?" said Shikamaru walking away

"Yeah yeah whatever"

* * *

Sakura didn't actually think Ino would let her in her room much less start crying while holding on to her.

"Ino, what's wrong what happened. You can tell me were best friends right?" asked a worried Sakura. This wasn't the Ino she knew; no the Ino she knew was strong, stubborn and definitely wouldn't cry like this. In fact she can't remember a time when she saw Ino cry at all. Sakura would never tell anyone but even after they had stopped being friends she still looked up to Ino. To her Ino was the strong, stubborn, and independent girl who of course was beautiful and meant to treated like a princess. But right now she thin as hell, like she hadn't eaten in weeks which was almost true Ino had barely eaten in weeks, and bawling her eyes out well it kind of put Sakura off a bit.

"Sakura I-he-it hurts so much. I-I-I love him so much but-but he… Sakura why? Why dose it hurt? WHY?!" cried out Ino

"Ino-chan who hurt you? Oh honey. It'll be ok ju-just tell me what happened, ok?"

"*sniff* Ok. Well it all started 5 months ago…"

* * *

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked sitting down next to him on the fourths head.

"Huh? Oh hey Shikamaru what's up?" asked a dejected Naruto.

"I don't know naruto you tell me."

"Heh did Sakura-chan send you?"

"Actually no but she is worried about you. What wrong man you're acting completely different."

"You sure you want to know. I mean it involves Ino."

"Tch figured as much."

"Huh how'd you know?"

"Ino hasn't left her room in a month, she won't talk to anybody, and she's barely eaten."

"*sigh* It wasn't supposed to be like this. I-I never meant to hurt her, heh but she's not the only one hurting. In fact I'm pretty much broken at this point"

"Naruto man just what the hell happened?"

"It all started 5 months ago and to be honest it was probably my worst mistake…" Naruto started


	2. 5 Months ago

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Sadly. If I did it be a hell of a lot different. A bit more twisted, and what not but no I do not own it so instead I bring you the enjoyment of my mind in the form of a story that I am writing in my PJ's on my couch while my little brother watches anime (I have succeeded in corrupting him and bringing him to the side of anime muhahahahahahahahahahah *cough* jeez I really gotta work on my evil laugh).

Aaaaaaaaaaanywhooooooooo on with the story

REMINDER (changed it a bit)

"Talking"

_Thinking  
_

'Mind Conversations'

"_Kyuubi"_

* * *

_5 months ago with Naruto…_

*sigh* _what is wrong I can't seem to get it why? What's that noise? I-Ino…_ "Ino?"

"Huh oh Naruto what is it?"

"Are you all right?" Naruto asked with concern

"Yeah I'm ok just-nothing I'm ok"

"No you're not, what wrong?"

"No offense Naruto but why do you care?" Ino asked a little bit nasty

"I-you-just forget it." Naruto started to walk away but stopped at the last second, "No you're going to tell me what's wrong Ino, I mean I thought we were friends, sort of I guess"

"Naruto….. we are friends I'm sorry and I'm fine really ok?" Ino said

"You sure?" asked Naruto

"Yeah I'm sure" said Ino with a small smile walking away from Naruto. Just as she was down the street some way she turned back and called out to Naruto "Hey Naruto I'll see you around kay?"

"Yeah definitely" Naruto yelled back with a smile of his own. As he watched Ino leave he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the blue-eyed platinum-haired beauty.

* * *

_The next day …_

Ino was walking down the street and as usual they stared. Normally this would be a good thing except the stares she received where either hate filled or nothing but lust. She knew what people thought of her, that she was a home wrecker, a slut; that all she was good for was sex. Which was funny since she had only had sex a few times and only with guys she thought would stay, but of course they didn't; they got what they wanted and left. Anyway most of the guys she dated claimed they slept with her, of course it wasn't true. But that didn't stop the gossip, the whispers and the stares. She knew that even her friends were starting to believe the rumors just by the way they had all started acting around her, Shikamaru and Choji had started distancing themselves, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura all look at her different, and Kiba, and surprisingly Lee had started hitting on her, Sasuke and Neji look at her in disgust. Naruto was the only one who treated her the same but that was probably because he hadn't heard the rumors. She was breaking and she knew it but it didn't matter she didn't let it, she couldn't let it.

"INO!"

"Huh, Naruto, hey what's up?" asked Ino

"….."

"Naruto?"

"….. they're staring why?"

"Huh?" asked Ino thoroughly confused

"People they're staring at us why?" Naruto asked in a matter-of-fact voice

"Ummm, because they like gossip, we've never been seen talking before, and you did just scream my name from down the street?" Ino said pointly, _and because of who I am and who you are._

"Oh hehe" Naruto laughed sheepishly

"Yeah 'oh hehe'" Ino said with an eye roll. _I should really stop talking to him they're already starting to whisper _*sigh* "Naruto did you want something?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Sakura wanted you so the boss had us look for you. So guess that's my que to go" *poof* said the 'Naruto' clone as it disappeared. "Oh forgot to tell you she's at team 7's training ground" said another 'Naruto' clone before poofing out of existence.

"Umm ok?" Ino said aloud before heading to where Sakura was. Upon arriving she saw that all of the Kohona 12, their senseis, the Hokage and Shizune, and her parents.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all yelled cheerily. Ino couldn't believe it, SHE FORGOT HER OWN BIRTHDAY. It was at this point that Ino proceeded to repeatedly bang her head against a pole while muttering stupid over and over again shocking everyone and scaring most. Sakura ran over worried for her friend's safety, and sanity.

"Ino-pig what are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed stopping Ino from injuring herself any further.

"iformynday" Ino mumbled

"Huh?"

*sigh* "I forgot my own birthday, to be honest I wasn't even paying attention to date*sigh* I never thought I'd say this but I need a break and a nap" Ino explained getting Shikamaru to grin and everyone else to faceplam.

"Seriously?" asked Sakura

"Yup" Ino said with a smile

"Ino, honey are you alright?" Inoichi asked. Ino saw everyone lean forward for her answer so she put on a smile and said she was fine trying not to cry especially when Tsunade used her medic ninjustu to check her out.

"Ino you're exhausted physically to the point that your brain is physically straining its self just what have you been doing?"

"Training I need to get stronger" Ino said which, to her utmost surprise caused Sakura to slap her up side the head (AN: he he Gibb slap)

"Be more careful pig ok? I'm sorry I slapped you by the way"

"Yeah it ok. I'm just gonna go home and lay down. I'll take it easy for the next few day promise." Ino said walking away

"Wait, Naruto take Ino home I don't want her to strain herself" Tsunade said

"Yeah ok come on Ino" Naruto said as he shunshined away with Ino. Upon arriving at her house, to which Ino wondered how he knew where she lived, Naruto told her to take care and left. Of course it'd be her luck that her neighbors were outside.

"Look at her now she's corrupting Naruto-sama." "Shameless that girl is" The whispers started. Ino turned on her heels and just about ran inside. Unknowing to her Naruto never left he saw the way the women in the village looked at her, it was almost the same way everyone used to look at him. Although this seemed worse they had more hatred in their eyes and the way the men looked at her, it was unnerving. Then as he was watching her he heard it, the whispers. Just what the hell did they mean? He was about to go down there and say something until he saw her eyes, glistening with unshed tears.

* * *

Ok so i'm not the best at writing but i will however try to update this every week kinda like episodes to a show


End file.
